


Knowledge

by rebakathy



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Code Black - Freeform, Deep Meaningful Conversations, F/M, Feeling type feelings, Hiccups, Honeymoons, I made her that way but still, I'm on a roll with writing lately, It's a nice feeling, Jasmine's mother is a piece of work, Neal likes it when Leanne touches him, Pregnancy, Rings, Touch, Tours, Weddings, a proposal in a pear tree?, and a long distance skype call, and some minor kissage, baby!, in all ways not just the dirty ones, lots of rings, nope just a propsal, pie is mentioned, talk of lamaze class, why are unborn children compared to fruit?, yay finished!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebakathy/pseuds/rebakathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two prompts rolled into one story, kind of.  Prompts from lilacmermaid25 - What if Leanne and Neal were already dating by the time his mother was admitted to the ER?/Leanne is finally ready to make her relationship with Neal public knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of rolled with two prompts. A little bit of both but not a lot of either. I couldn't find a definite age on the actress that plays Neal's mother. The closest I came is in her twitter name she had the number 1953. I went with that meaning she would be 62 to Marcia Gay Harden's 56. Raza Jaffrey is 40. I will always go with the actors real age. Always. Enjoy!

It was really starting to piss her off. It didn’t used to. Now it was. What was pissing her off? Women flirting with Neal. She knows of course that he would never cheat on her with anyone but it was really starting to bother her. It never used to. She and Neal had been dating for the better part of a year, secretly of course, and she had grown accustomed to him being flirted with.

What was different now? That Leanne couldn’t put her finger on. Maybe it was that women recently had become bold with their flirting. Maybe it was overhearing his parents asking him when he was going to settle down after his mother had gotten better all those weeks back. Maybe it was that was she done hiding how much she loved Neal.

Leanne frowned at the last thought. Yes, she loved Neal and she told him as often as she was capable. She still sometimes felt that if she said it too much she’d be punished for being happy without her family. Neal, the saint he was knew and accepted this. He’d known going in that Leanne may never be able to say the words. That had endeared him to her for sure.

Neal, for his part, told her that he loved her as often as possible. Sometimes she knew just by the way that he looked at her, or he’d leave her notes on the bathroom mirror when he had to leave for work earlier than her. She often got a kick out of no one suspecting the two of them were together romantically as Neal had moved in with her after her family had perished. She couldn’t stand to be alone anymore and his apartment wasn’t fit for any sane person to be living in.

“Doctor Rorish?”

Leanne was pulled out of her thoughts by the familiar voice. She noted Asra Hudson standing in the doorway of her office.

“Asra? I thought you were in London,” Leanne spoke waving the other woman in

Asra took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, “I have a conference here in Los Angeles.”

Leanne came around the desk and sat next to her, “Did Neal know you were coming? He never said anything.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise. I was the one surprised.”

Leanne raised an eyebrow in question.

“I went by the house earlier,” Asra started, “Wanted to leave something for Neal. I remember years ago he told me about a spare key. I let myself in.”

Leanne suddenly knew where this was going.

“Neal told me he had the second bedroom on the right. It looks like no one has slept in that room in a long while.”

“Asra…”

“The master bedroom door was open. I wouldn’t have thought too look there if I hadn’t seen the lamp I’d gotten Neal for his first apartment here in Los Angles sitting on the bedside table.”

“He loves that lamp.”

“You are dating my son. You’ve been dating him for some time I imagine. How long?”

“About a year,” Leanne answers

“Why the secrecy?”

Leanne looked down at her hands at that, “Did Neal ever tell you about what happened to my family?”

She looked up to see Asra’s eyes soften, “He did. I’m so sorry.”

“It took me a long time to even contemplate that I had feelings for Neal, let alone the idea of dating. I still sometimes think that I’m going to be punished in some way for being happy, when my family is gone. Neal has been very patient with me. Before you came in, I was actually about to go find Neal and tell him I was ready for us to go public.”

Asra smiled at this, “So this means I can call you Leanne.”

“You’ve always been able to call me that,” Leanne smiles, “You just liked getting a rise out of me by calling me by my title.”

“Very true,” Asra hummed, “You are closer in age to me than you are my son.”

“Yes I am. I had a rather spectacular freak out when I realized that Neal was interested in me as more than friends because of the age difference. Neal told me that he didn’t see my age, he simply saw me.”

Asra had to smile out how sweet her son was, “I’m not sure if it really matters but you have my blessing Leanne.”

She watched as a radiant smile lit up Leanne’s face, “It means the world Asra. Let’s go find Neal.”

The two women exited Leanne’s office and went down to the ER. They spotted Neal speaking with a young female intern. The young woman was clearly trying to flirt with all of it going straight over Neal’s head.

“Doesn’t that bother you?”

“It didn’t use to,” Leanne remarks, “Now yes.”

Asra turns to Leanne with a sudden devious smile, “Neal wants the two of you to be public?”

“Yes.”

“And you want this too now?”

“Yes. What are you doing?”

The smile remained and the other woman went over to Neal.

“Mum,” Neal remarked, “What are you doing here?”

“I have a conference tomorrow and wanted to surprise you and you other half.”

“My…” he trailed off to see Leanne step up to the two of them, “You mean?”

“Yes.”

Neal’s smile was breathtaking, “Really?”

“Really.”

He whooped in joy pulling Leanne into a hug and spinning her around eliciting laughter. This behavior caused all within sight to stop and stare in astonishment. Most had never heard Leanne laugh like that before. Once he’d placed her on the ground he kissed Leanne like he’d wanted to do so very many times, damned whoever was watching.

“I take it it’s a go?”

They pulled apart to see Doctor Taylor approaching them. He received two nods.

“About freaking time,” Jesse commented with a grin

“So how about that dinner,” Asra grinned

“We get off in ten minutes,” Leanne remarked waving everyone back to what they were doing

“Excellent. You get to tell your father Neal.”

Even the thought of telling his father about him and Leanne didn’t dampen his smile. He took Leanne’s hand into his own and kissed her knuckles.

“You’re sure?”

“More than. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	2. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt form lilacmermaid25 - Leanne is very touchy-feely with those she loves, because she finds the words so difficult to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this into an interconnecting story for the prompts I may come across. Enjoy!

He was a little bit freaked out about it at first. How much Leanne touched him once they started dating. Granted the touching was only when they weren't at work, as they'd still been secret, but the surprise had remained. When you thought of Leanne Rorish 'touchy-feely' wasn't something that was associated with her. She always had to be touching some part of him. She liked holding hands the best. Or snuggled in bed with his arms around her and her hands touching his. He'd wondered about it a lot. The only person that he has ever seen her touch as more than a doctor/patient thing is Jesse. A hand here, a fist bump there.

When they officially started dating she would touch him at the hospital as well. Not as much as when not at work but enough for him (and others) to notice. He was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Jesse?"

The shorter man turned to him as Neal had caught up to him in the hallway.

"How can I help you Doctor Hudson?"

"Neal."

Jesse nodded knowing this was to be a personal conversation.

"Can I ask you a question about Leanne?"

"You can ask. Doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Fair enough."

"Ask away?"

"When we first started dating I noticed how she was much more tactile that I'd been expecting her to be. I just wonder about it."

Jesse stopped and moved to the side, "In the first year that you got together how many times did she tell you that she loved you?"

That seemed a rather odd question but Neal thought about it just the same, "A handful of times. I knew that she loved me Jesse."

"How?"

"Well it was in the things that she did in how...oh."

He suddenly realized that Leanne touching him so much was her way of showing him that she loved him.

"Oh wow."

"Since the accident she hasn't been able to show love like before. She shows it in the only way she currently can."

"Thanks Jesse."

Jesse nodded and Neal peeled off to look for his love. He found her filling out a chart at the nurses station. Walking loud enough not to startle her, Neal pulled Leanne into a tight hug. For her part Leanne didn't know what was going on but she hugged him back just the same.

"What's going on Neal?"

"With Jesse's help I was able to figure out something out."

"Still not with you."

"When we first got together I noticed that you touched me a lot, now I know why."

Leanne's confusion morphed into understanding. 

"I feel bad sometimes that I don't say the words enough."

"I know that you love me Leanne, never doubt that."

She smiled widely at that.

"Now I know what it means when you a hand brushes my shoulder or a squeeze to my wrist. I'll always know."

"Are we done with the heart to heart now," Leanne asked with a grin, "I have charts to finish."

Neal laughed, "Yes we're done."

"Good. Find me later."

"I will."

A hand to his wrist stopped him before he could go find something to occupy his time. Leanne squeezed his wrist before letting it go.

The softest of smiles appeared over Neal's face, "I love you too."


	3. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposal is made!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all me, no one prompted this one!

Leanne had come to the conclusion that if this was ever going to happen she was going to have to do it her damn self. What was it? Marriage. Neal seemed to think because of the rather spectacularly tragic ending of her first marriage, that she was unequivocally opposed to marriage at all. Ever. She'd tried to tell him that this wasn't the case but he would just smile at her and tell her that what they had was enough.

Infuriating man.

So she was going to propose marriage to her man shape. How would this even work? Did she get him an engagement ring or and engagement thing (as that one article she'd read on the internet) called an object that wasn't a ring that was used in lieu of the ring. No. She wanted a ring. Something to let everyone know that Neal was hers. She was his too. Body and soul. It couldn't be some elaborate thing or super emotional. She was still herself after all. Yes, she can get emotional with Neal but not mushy.

She had the day off. She needed to make a phone call. Well Skype call as the case may be. It was o' dark thirty in LA so it would be early afternoon in London.  She dialed a number she'd come to know by heart waiting for an image to appear. She didn't have to wait long before the smiling visage of Asra Hudson appeared on the screen.

"Leanne! What a pleasant surprise."

Leanne cleared her throat, "I wanted to ask you and Peter a question."

Peter appeared behind his wife after a moment apparently eavesdropping.

"What is it dear?"

Taking in a breath she spoke, "I want to ask Neal to marry me and wanted to make sure that was okay with the two of you."

She watched Neal's parents look to each other and then back to her.

"You're asking for our permission to marry Neal?"

"Yes...no, well not so much permission as...yes."

What was wrong with her?

"Neal seems to be under the impression that I never want to get married, though I've tried to tell him otherwise."

"So you decided you were just going to do it yourself," Asra asked with a grin, "How very 21st Century of you. Did you get him a ring?"

Pulling a ring out of her pocket she showed it to them, "I'm not sure if you can see it clearly. It belonged to my father."

Asra and Peter lent toward the screen.

"Are those blue diamonds," Peter asked with some surprise

A nod, "Yes."

"My word what a lovely ring," Asra smiles, "You have our permission or acceptance or whatever you want to call it Leanne."

The two elder Hudson's watched a radiant smile appear on Leanne's face, "Thank you."

~

Leanne was watching Neal eat. She could often tell when he hadn't had anything to eat the entirety of his shift. She had planned to put the ring in something but when he was hungry like this he often ate like a ravenous hyena. She figured she wouldn't take any chances with him accidentally eating her father's ring. Deciding enough time had passed and she'd better woman up she took the ring out of her pocket and sat it on the table in front of Neal. He had watched her and when he saw the ring his chewing slowed and he swallowed. Putting down his fork he reached out and snagged the ring. It was beautiful. Black stainless steel, with white stainless steel beveled edges. There were a row of seven small blue diamonds. The ring was shining bright. His eyes tracked to Leanne who was staring at him with a determined look.

"Marry me."

"Pardon," Neal asked

Leanne huffed a breath, "You think I don't want to get married. I do. To you. So I'm asking. You parents gave their blessing."

"You asked my parents for my hand in marriage?"

A soft shrug from the other woman, "Seemed like the thing to do."

"Yes."

"What?"

Neal grinned, "Leanne. Yes I'll marry you!"

Leanne smiled widely and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She took the ring from him and slid it on his finger. Neal pulled her into a hungry kiss.

"Perfect fit," Neal remarked with some confusion

"You know that ring that you often were on your ring finger of your right hand? The one that went missing?"

"You took it to get this ring sized?"

"Yeah. It didn't have to be changed that much. You and my father had similar hands it would seem."

Neal looked from the ring to Leanne, "This is your father's ring?"

"Traditions and all that," Leanne remarked waving her hand about, "I was not getting down on one knee though."

Neal snorted, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link to the ring:
> 
> http://www.zales.com/mens-enhanced-blue-diamond-comfort-fit-two-tone-stainless-steel-wedding-band-size/product.jsp?productId=46614696
> 
> So I decided just now I am going to try to end every chapter with one or both of them saying 'I love you.'


	4. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal needs to find the PERFECT ring. It proves difficult...but easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also mine! Enjoy!

He wasn't having any luck. Ever since Leanne had given a ring he'd been spending a lot of time in jewelry stores. A lot. He was about to give up on Los Angeles and go somewhere else to find the perfect ring. He'd entered his eight hundredth store. A little mom and pop shop that looked promising. After looking for a few minutes he spotted a display with blue diamonds. He about clapped his hands in glee when he spotted the perfect ring for Leanne.

"Find something?"

Neal jumped at the voice so close to him. Turning he saw a woman standing beside him. Stealthy.

"Uh yes," Neal spoke, "I have been looking high and low and was about to give up."

The woman walked behind the counter and over to the display, "Which one?"

He pointed it out with his left hand.

"Were you trying to get it to match the stones in your own ring?"

"Something like that," Neal smiled, "My fiance...she actually proposed to me and I've been looking for the perfect ring for her."

"She proposed to you?"

"If you knew Leanne you'd know it was something she'd do."

The woman cocked her head at that.

"Do you know her ring size?"

Neal pulled a ring from his pocket, "Better."

He handed the ring over.

"What does she do," the woman asked in seeming curiosity

"She's a doctor. We both are actually. Over at Angels Memorial."

The woman's head shot up at that and she turned to him, "Doctor Leanne Rorish? That's your fiance?"

Neal furrowed his brow, "You know her?"

"Does her saving my life count as knowing?"

"She saved your life?"

"About six months ago I had this rash...the rash isn't the important part. The important part is I bought a purported cure off the internet."

Neal frowned at her and she held up a hand.

"I know. The lectures have flowed. Anyways I had taken said cure and went about my day. I was shopping with my mother when the allergic reaction kicked in. I'm laying on the ground, throat closing up, mom was freaking out. My vision was going dim when I see this dark head of hair appear above me. I feel a pain in my leg and my breathing eases somewhat."

"She had an epi pen."

The woman nodded, "Two of them in fact as the first wasn't enough."

"She is allergic to peanuts and is paranoid that one wouldn't be enough so she carries like four of them in her bag."

"If she hadn't been there the ambulance wouldn't have gotten to me in time."

"Wow, I'm Neal by the way."

"Sarah. My parents own this shop."

"Oh excellent, you're doing better I'm guessing? No buying things of the internet?"

"At least not medication," Sarah smiled

He returned her smile, "How soon can I get this? Can I pay to get it done quickly."

Sarah grinned widely, "You sir are not going to have to pay for anything."

"I'm good for it," Neal spoke with a grin, "The whole Doctor thing."

"You misunderstand Neal. I'm going to do this ring for you free of charge."

Neal's eyes widened, "No, I couldn't do..."

"If you refuse you are saying the gift your fiance gave me of my life is not worth one ring."

"You...I can't argue there."

"Excellent. I will have it done by Friday."

It was Tuesday.

"Really?"

"Really. I just need some contact information."

Neal provided her with his contact and left the shop rather dazed.

~

On Friday the ring was done as promised. It was beautiful. Heading home he entered the house to something amazing smelling.

"Is that lasagna," Neal asked entering the kitchen

He kissed Leanne as soon as he was within reach, "It is and you're just in time."

The two sat down to dinner. Neal took the ring out of his pocket and placed it on the table in front her like she had done for him. Dropping her fork Leanne reached out to pick up the ring. It was beautiful. Sterling silver band with two rows of small white diamonds with a row of blue diamonds, not unlike the ones in Neal's ring, in between the white diamonds.

"You needed a ring as well and I had to match the beauty that is your father's ring."

He took the ring out of her hand and slipped it on to her finger. It fit perfectly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another object. Leanne took it from him with a gasp. Her previous wedding bands, along with her husbands, had been interconnected.

"You told me to sell these for you but I can't do that Leanne. These are a part of you as this new ring will be."

The ring he'd used to size her new ring had been her wedding ring from before. Leanne launched her body out of her chair and into Neal. He caught her and held on to her as she cried.

"I don't deserve you."

"It is I who doesn't deserve you Leanne."

"I love you so much."

"As I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linky link to Leanne's ring:
> 
> http://www.zales.com/enhanced-blue-white-diamond-band-sterling-silver-size/product.jsp?productId=13256361
> 
> I'm still a little weepy from watching the Doctor Who Christmas Special. This chapter got a lot sentimental didn't it? Oh well.


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is something that I've been thinking about for a while. I've done my research and I believe I can do this. Cryptic? Yes, you'll have to read to find out what I'm on about. Hopefully this is something that is well liked. My sounding board of the lovely and talented fading-into-you likes it so here we are! Enjoy!

"We should make lists."

Leanne lifted her head from the arm of the couch to stare at Neal over the top of it, "Lists?"

Neal moved from the kitchen with a notebook tucked under one arm and a bowl of popcorn held in his other hand, "Guest list. For the wedding."

He put the popcorn and notebook on the coffee table before lifting Leanne's feet and sitting down, putting her feet in his lap. Leanne smiled at the other man as he grabbed the bowl of popcorn and began eating it. He noticed her stare and turned to see her grinning at him.

"What's that look?"

"You like this."

"Watching a movie on our day off together? Yeah."

Leanne shook her head, "No, wedding planning."

Neal ducked his head, "Well yeah. It's our wedding Leanne."

"Yes it is."

Handing the bowl to Leanne he grabbed the notebook and pulled the pen off that had been attached, "For me I have my parents and my brother and sister. I figure Mark and Rollie can be both of us. Jessie falls into the Leanne category."

"Better believe it," Leanne spoke tossing a kernel of popcorn at Neal

He picked it up off his shirt and ate it, "For you I have your mom and sister. I actually think we should invite more of our colleagues."

"The residents and senior nurses at the very least," Leanne agreed

Neal frowned looking down at his notebook.

"What is it?"

"Do you want to invite Jim and Barbara?"

Leanne sucked in a breath at that. Jim and Barbara Gordon were her husbands parents. She'd known the both of them since she was a pimply teenager, her husband having been her childhood sweetheart. She'd kept in contact with them after Henry had died. They were so happy when they found out she was getting married again, as they'd seen how devastated she'd been after the accident.

"Would that be too weird for you?"

Smiling Neal turned his notebook so that she could see. The Gordon's were listed under her name as wedding guests.

"I don't deserve you."

"Blasphemy," came from Neal, "We deserve each other."

That earned him a dazzling smile. The two lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Neal?"

At the hesitation in the question of his name, Neal turned his full attention to Leanne.

"We've talked about children right?"

Neal was nodding, "That if/when we wanted children we would talk about adopting."

"Right."

"And because of your age and the damage done in the accident you didn't think you getting pregnant was really a feasible idea."

"True."

"To which I told you that I am happy with you. Children would be nice but not required."

Leanne hummed at his answer.

“Why the questions of this now Leanne?”

Leanne pulled her feet from Neal’s lap and sat up, placing the bowl back on the coffee table. She was contemplating on how best to say what she needed to say. Deciding honesty was the better part of valor she blurted, “I’m pregnant.”

There was momentarily no reaction from Neal and she wondered if he’d heard her, or if she’d broken him in some way. She didn’t have long to wait though.

“But…you said that you couldn’t have children because of the accident.”

“That’s what my doctor had told me.”

“And your age?”

“I’m not dead yet,” Leanne huffed, “I know there can be complications for women my age to be giving birth but nothing worth doing is ever easy.”

“How far along are you?”

Clearing her throat she spoke, “Twelve weeks.”

That got a raised eyebrow.

“I know how much you want children Neal. You don’t bring it up because you think that it’s going to hurt me in some way. I miss my children everyday but having another isn’t going to replace them in my heart.”

“If something had happened you would have gone through this alone Leanne.”

“You would have been with me. I would have made sure of that. Talk to me.”

He was silent a moment, “I wish you had told me sooner.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Never keep something like this from me again.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

She watched as a hesitant smile blossomed over his face, “We’re going to be parents.”

“Yes we are.”

Neal grabbed Leanne’s face and kissed her ardently trying to pour all of his love into it.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Was it believable? Please tell me what you think!


	6. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few good points were brought up to me last chapter. I'll try to address them. Glad the surprise of the last chapter seemed to go over well. I'll try to do it justice. On with the show. Enjoy!

They were lying quietly side-by-side in silence.

“Leanne?”

“Yeah?”

“When did you find out?”

“Two days ago. I honestly thought it was menopause as I hadn’t had it yet.”

He hadn’t thought of that.

“How soon did you realize that it wasn’t menopause?”

“My breasts were growing tender, I noticed it more after we’d had sex the other day. For my own peace of mind I went to a drug store bought a test and came home to take it, well I bought four tests, and they were all positive. I went to my doctor after that. The look on her face was pretty priceless.”

Neal had to smile at that thought, “I imagine it would have been. Who all knows?”

“Just you and her. I wouldn’t tell anyone else before I told you Neal.”

He nodded. Leanne shifted so that her head was on Neal’s chest.

“Leanne?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re happy about this aren’t you? It’s not just my excitement rubbing off on you is it?”

Leanne lifted her head to look up at Neal, “Of course I’m happy. We’re going to be bringing another life into the world that’s part me and part you.”

“But?”

Shifting so her back was against the headboard Leanne spoke, “However, that doesn’t mean there isn’t some part of me that feels guilty.”

Neal sat up as well, “Because you survived and are happy.”

“Yes, and am going to be having another child. My guilt doesn’t take away my joy Neal. I’m so happy. I never thought I would have this after my kids died.”

“Can I confess something as long as we’re laying all of our cards out on the table?”

“Of course.”

“I have guilt too.”

She cocked her head to the side, “Why do you feel guilty.”

“Henry was my friend. I’m in love with, marrying and having a baby with his wife. Some part of me expects for this all to be a dream.”

“Oh Neal.”

“Most days I wish that you never had to go through what you did, but then I wouldn’t get to be with you now and that makes me feel guilty and…”

His babble was cut off as Leanne kissed him softly. They rested their foreheads together when they pulled apart.

“We’re quite the pair aren’t we?”

Neal kissed Leanne on the nose, “That we are. What does Doctor Price say?” 

Leanne lent back, “She says I need to gain some weight but that everything looks good.”

“Even though she has told you more than once that you can’t conceive?”

“Even though.”

“You thought you were going through menopause because you didn’t have any of the normal symptoms.”

She looked at him oddly.

“You didn’t have any of the normal symptoms. Your appetite didn’t change, no more moody than usual…”

Leanne hit him in the chest with the back of her hand.

“Very true and I wasn’t having a period and that specifically was making me believe it was menopause.”

“Instead a baby.”

Leanne smiled widely, “Our baby.”

“We’re both going to have to cut back at the hospital,” Neal spoke lying back down with Leanne putting her head on his chest

“It won’t be that hard.”

Neal smiled at this. Before the accident Leanne had kept to a schedule. She’d come to work early in the morning before the sun had even risen and thus had been able to get off in time to pick up her kids from school, have dinner with her family. After she’d lost them she had no one that she needed to take care of but herself and she all but lived at the hospital those first few months.

It had been Neal and Jesse that had forced her to see what she was doing. She hadn’t been even taking care of herself all that well. Neal had moved in with her. He’d all by tie her to a chair and force her to eat. Leanne had learned to start living again, if just a little. Or as she’d often joke, to keep the two men in her life off her damn back.

“Plus now we have the residents to take some of that slack!”

Leanne snorted a laugh, “That we do. Telling Mark is going to be fun.”

“Eh he’s a big teddy bear at heart. Speaking of teddy bears I know you are dying to tell Jesse.”

“That I am.”

“Whenever you want to tell him my love.”

Those words always caused Leanne to smile. Sometimes she thinks he doesn’t consciously know he is saying ‘my love’.

“I think we should move the wedding up.”

“I’d marry you right here and right now if I could Leanne.”

“The church is fine. I don’t want to be hugely pregnant when we get married.”

“Do you think we can get everyone here by January sixteenth?”

“You want to get married on our anniversary?”

A shrug, “It’s a good day.”

“I’m sure we can get everyone here by then.”

“Good,” Neal remarks pulling the blanket up higher so it covered more of the both of them, “Love you.”

“And I you.”


	7. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies first picture and telling Jesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Leanne had a tradition with Jesse. Well doing something twice isn’t so much a tradition as a trend. In each of her pregnancies she had gotten Jesse something that would announce her pregnancy to him. He’d been her children’s favorite uncle. He’d been her kids’ only uncle as she had a sister but semantics.  


 

For Connor she’d gotten a onesie that had said ‘worlds greatest uncle’, for Trish it had been the softest of stuffed rabbits. What to get now?

 

“What are you thinking about so hard?”

 

Leanne looked up from the study of her hands to Neal who was sitting beside her. They were at Cedars-Sinai for the thirteen-week ultrasound. Waiting to be called in.

 

“How to tell Jesse about the baby.”

 

Neal nodded in understanding knowing how Leanne had done it before, “You’re so very not subtle most of the time I’d have thought you would have just given him the ultrasound. The gifts are a nice touch though. What?”

 

Leanne’s smile had widened the more Neal talked, “I can just give him the ultrasound.”

 

He grinned at that and returned his attention to his kindle, “The baby is the size of a lemon right now and the fingerprints are fully formed. Fingerprints on teeny tiny fingers.”

 

A laugh escaped Leanne at this and she had to smile as Neal had downloaded all of the books he could find on pregnancy. He had some books that she didn’t know about. Like the one about sex during pregnancy.  She knew that Neal knew all of this baby stuff, but it was different with your own kid.  Newer in a way you didn't expect.  


 

“Leanne.”

 

She looked up to see her Doctor standing in the open doorway to the clinic. Neal closed the cover to his kindle putting it in Leanne's bag and followed after both women into an office/exam area.

  


“Amelia this is Neal. Neal meet Amelia Price.”

  
The took shook hands, “Nice to meet you Doctor Price.”

 

“Amelia please. I’ve known Leanne for a very long time.”

 

They were led into an exam room that had an office connected to it.

 

“Amelia delivered Connor and Trish.”

 

“Really,” Neal spoke with a smile, “Then I’m glad we can come to you for this as well.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Leanne hopped on the exam bed and pulled up her shirt. Amelia put the gel on, forgoing the obligatory ‘this is going to be cold’ and set out to find the baby. Neal stood at Leanne’s side holding her hand in both of his.

  
“There we are.”

 

The parents to be saw their tiny baby on the screen and both smiled.

 

“We’re having a boy,” Leanne spoke with tears streaming down her face

 

Neal nodded to overwhelmed to speak.

 

“Everything looks healthy Leanne. You still need to put on weight.”

 

“I’m working on it.”

 

Amelia smiled and wisely chose not to say more, knowing to pick her battles where Leanne was concerned, “Pictures I’m guessing.”

  
“Three,” Neal spoke with a grin, “Please.”

 

~

 

At the end of a very long day that never seemed to end Jesse trudged to the locker room. Upon undoing his lock he swung his locker open only for an envelope to fall out. Bending to pick it up he saw that it had his name on the front in Leanne’s unmistakable scrawl. Opening the envelope he pulled out what appeared to be a picture. On the back Leanne had written something.

 

_Miracles do happen!_

Turning the picture over his entire body went still at the image he was seeing. A grainy image of a tiny baby and in the corner of the picture _Baby boy Hudson_ was written.

 

“You ready to be an uncle again?”

 

Jesse whirled around to see Leanne standing before him.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“And he’s okay?”

 

“Thirteen weeks today.”

Knowing what he did he knew that the odds of miscarriage dropped dramatically after the twelfth week of pregnancy. Jesse pulled Leanne into a hug holding on tightly. He had become really close with Leanne’s kids. As they’d become teenagers, they’d needed time away from their parents and Jesse had been more than happy to take on that role.   He’d been heartbroken at witnessing their deaths.

 

“This is so amazing Leanne.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You are meant to be a mother.”

 

Leanne was crying by now, “I know that too.”

 

Jesse pulled away wiping at his eyes, “You’re happy?”

 

A wide smile, “Oh yes. Neal is over the moon.”

 

“I’m happy for you.”

 

He pulled Leanne into another hug causing her to laugh, “I love you momma.”

 

“I love you too daddy.”


	8. Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's going to a chapel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the wedding! Yay! I did some calculations and Leanne is going to be due on 29 June 2016, meaning she conceived in early October, making her fifteen weeks pregnant at the wedding. My google search history is all pregnancy, weddings and sushi. The last thing is for me though. Links to both the hair and dress that Leanne is wearing at the end, plus Neal's suit.
> 
> I kind of use one of lilacmermaids prompts near the end of this chapter. You'll see what I mean.
> 
> I found the vows on google under nondenominational wedding vows. I thought it a great sentiment.

Neal fiddled with his sleeves as he stood at the head of the isle. His heart was hammering so heard within his chest that he was afraid it was visible.

“Breathe.”

Turning his head he saw his brother Jordan standing beside him.

“Breathe before you pass out.”

“I’m in good company if that happens,” Neal speaks softly

Leanne was expected any moment now and the anticipation was killing him. She wouldn’t tell him what she was wearing. Whether it was a suit or a dress or even what color it was. All she told him is not white. That didn’t help at all. Looking across the aisle he saw Leanne’s younger sister smiling at him.

He’d only met Erin a few times but she loved Leanne very much. Erin, like his baby, came late in the game. She was the same age as Neal was. Turning his head to the back of the church when the wedding march began all the air left Neal’s lungs in one whoosh. Leanne was breathtaking. She was smiling at him widely, Jesse at her arm as he was giving her away.

She was wearing a dress. It was sleeveless, going all the way to the ground and in the palest of blues. No wonder she had picked his tie for him. It matched her dress. Leanne for her part just about swooned when she saw Neal. He was wearing a three-piece suit. She did love a man in a vest.

“Keep walking daddy,” Jesse remarked under his breath but loud enough for Leanne to hear, “You can jump him later.”

Leanne shot the other man a look before turning her attention back to Neal. Once she reached his side Jesse handed her off with a kiss and took his seat in the front row next to Barbara and Jim.

Neal kissed Leanne’s hand and they turned to the minister. He indicated for the two of them to each others right hand.

"You, Neal, and you, Leanne, having come to me signifying your desire to be formally united in marriage, and being assured that no legal, moral, or religious barriers hinder this proper union, please join your hands and give heed to the questions now asked you...

"Neal, in taking the woman whom you hold by the right hand to be your lawful and wedded wife, do you promise to love and cherish her, to honor and sustain her, in sickness as in health, in poverty as in wealth, and to be true to her in all things until death alone shall part you?"

"I do promise," Neal spoke tears welling in his eyes  


The minister turned to Leanne, "Leanne in taking the man whom you hold by the right hand to be your lawful and wedded husband, do you promise to love and cherish him, to honor and sustain him, in sickness as in health, in poverty as in wealth, and to be true to him in all things until death alone shall part you?"  


"I do promise," Leanne spoke wiping away her tears with her left hand  


"Let us exchange the rings."  


Neal slipped a ring on to Leanne's left finger, with her following the same.  


"By the power invested in me by the State of California I now pronounce you married.  You may kiss."  


They meet in a passionate but quick kiss, neither one for exhibitionism.  


"May I present Doctor and Doctor Hudson!"  


Everyone rose to their feet clapping.  


  


* * *

" _You haven't asked me if I'm going to take your name."_  


_Neal looked up from the brochures he'd been looking at for honeymoons, "I'd assumed you were going to keep your name."  
_

_Leanne smiled at that, "I'm not overly attached to Rorish Neal.  I never took Henry's name as I was just starting out as a doctor.  The children had his name as well as you remember."  
_

_Neal nodded, "I would never ask this of you Leanne."  
_

_"You're not asking.  I'm telling you this is what I'm going to do."  
_

_He smiled widely at the Leanne he loved so very much shining through.  
_

_"The baby and I both will be a Hudson.  I'm sure that doesn't bother you."  
_

_"No in the least."  
_

_"Good."  
_

* * *

__

After a reception that everyone enjoyed both Leanne and Neal changed and took a taxi to the airport.  


"Are you telling me where we're going yet," Leanne asked for what felt like the fifteenth time  


"You'll find out soon enough my love."  


Leanne just hook her head and lent back against the seat of the cab.  She took Neal's hand into her own and closed her eyes.  All she knew about where they were going is that she needed a passport.  Luckily she'd already had one, as she'd once been "forced" to going to a medical conference for the hospital to London.  Neal had one as he would visit his parents.  The cab ride was uneventful and soon they were making their way to the ticket counter.  Neal pulled out a piece of paper from within his light jacket and handed them to the woman at the counter.  


She looked down at the paper and smiled widely, "This tour is lovely."  


"We just got married," Neal spoke, "It's our honeymoon."  


"Congratulations!  Passports?"  


Neal handed those over as well.  


"Enjoy France," she smiled widely handing the passport and the printed tickets to them  


"Thank you," Neal spoke looking at Leanne to see her looking at him with wide eyes  


"France!"  


They checked the luggage they were going to check and moved to go through security.  


"We're going to France!"  


Neal handed Leanne the paper that he'd shown the woman at the ticket counter.  


"The French sampler package," Leanne read, "Beautiful countryside, sumptuous cuisine, sightseeing at the _Notre Dame Cathedral_ and the Eiffel Tower!  Neal!"  


"Keep reading," Neal spoke with a grin moving them up a few feet  


"The Gardens of Versailles!  This must have cost a fortune Neal."  


"It didn't cost us anything my love."  


"How'd you manage that?"  


"Wedding gift from our parents."  


"Did you say _our parents_?"  


"Yeah it seems your mom was beside herself with the fact that she wasn't going to be able to make it to our wedding."  


"The woman broke her hip and the doctors won't let her travel," Leanne groused  


"I know and since she couldn't come she wanted to do something.  Apparently she somehow got __my mother's phone number and two of them conspired together, with my father's input every now and again.  This is what they came up with."  


"Wow."  


"You ready to go to France with me wife?"  


Leanne smiled at him, "You better believe it husband."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hair: http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/howtogetawaywithmurderabc/images/a/a0/Marcia_Gay_Harden_2.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150405151250
> 
> Dress- Picture it in pale blue: http://www.thegreenguide.com/weddings-and-events/empire-spaghetti-sleeveless-floorlength-chiffon-maternity-wedding-dress-p-3024.html
> 
> Neal's suite: http://www.dhresource.com/albu_940976277_00-1.0x0/ams2093-custom-made-new-3-piece-suit-two.jpg


	9. Devlopments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long will it take for someone to figure out Leanne is pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leanne is 17 weeks pregnant in this chapter!

Neal liked the middle of the night.  He liked it as he was able to watch Leanne sleep.  Not in a creepy way.  More of a 'I can't believe this woman is my wife and going to have my baby way'.  Him watching her wouldn't wake her up anyway.  She slept like the dead.  The only thing that woke her was her alarm or her beeper going off.  Or if Neal was being particularly amorous with her in attempting to wake her up.  No right now he wanted to talk to the baby.  Leanne had grown hot and couldn't sleep with anything covering her.  She wore a tank top and shorts to sleep.  Neal moved so that his head was at her stomach.  She'd started to show when they'd gotten back from their honeymoon.  They'd told Mark that they were going to have a baby but no one else.

Leanne wanted to see how long it would take someone to either ask if she were gaining weight, or pregnant.  She had money on Mario asking something crass.  He hoped he wasn't around if that happened as he's more likely to deck the other man at this point.

"Hi baby," Neal whispered, "I'm your dad.  You're still pretty new so its okay if you didn't know that.  You are the size of a pear right now.  That's so amazing.  Your arms and legs have no caught up to the size of your head.  You look more like a baby now."

He glanced up to Leanne's face and she was still very much asleep.

"Your mom is amazing.  I'm sure you already know that.  She's gone through a lot.  More than anyone should ever have to go through.  You have older siblings.  They aren't with us anymore but that doesn't negate the fact they existed.  I'm sure they will be watching over you.  You're going to be born into so much love.  We weren't expecting you but that just means you are extra special."

"Neal."

Startled he looked up at Leanne's face to see her eyes open and shining with tears.  Moving up the bed he pulled Leanne into his arms and she held on to him tightly as she wept.

"I'm sorry for making you cry."

"Never apologize for that Neal.  I love you so much."

"I love you too."

 

* * *

 

 

"What's the bet," Jesse asks standing next to Leanne and Neal who were both at the nurses station willing out charts at the end of a long day

"Someone says I'm getting fat," Leanne remarks with a smile

"Or someone actually figuring out the truth," Neal finished

Leanne had taken to wearing scrubs a size bigger than normal and as the hospital was perpetually cold she was wearing her Angels Memorial jacket.  She had a bit of room so it wasn't immediately noticeable that she was pregnant.  Luckily she never really had morning sickness and her mood swings weren't that different than she normally was.

"I'm surprised no one has figured it out in a different way," Jesse mused

Neal snorted knowing exactly what the shorter man meant.  Leanne punched Jesse in the shoulder when she realized what he meant.

"Just saying," Jesse grinned rubbing at his shoulder

"Men," Leanne remarked placing her last chart away and turning away from them

Neal and Jesse gave each other a high five.

"I saw that," Leanne remarked as she walked away

 

* * *

 

 

"You're either pregnant or have food poisoning," Mario remarked as he watched Leanne throw up into a bucket

Leanne knew he said the pregnant part as a joke but she held up one finger and then pointed it at him.

"Really?"

She would have answered but she heaved again, causing everyone to grimace.

"Yes," Leanne remarked wiping at her mouth

Jesse handed her a bottle of water after he'd handed off the barf bucket.

"Can you finish that mamma?"

Leanne indicated the young man who'd come into the hospital a few weeks after he'd gotten a cut because he felt something moving.  Investigating they'd all found maggots inside of this young man's wound.  That had been the limit that her stomach could take and she'd backed up before turning around and throwing up into the bucket Jesse had provided.

"No problem."

Walking away from the maggots Leanne was not surprised when her residents followed after her.

"You're pregnant," Christa asked after a moment

"Seventeen weeks today," Leanne answered stopping and turning toward them

"Congratulations Doctor Hudson," Angus remarked with a smile

Leanne smiled as well, still not that used to be called Doctor Hudson.

"Thank you doctor Leighton."

She received congratulations from the others as well.

"Thank you."

"That was the first time I've seen you throw up," Mario remarked with a frown

"That was actually the first time I've thrown up actually," Leanne remarked crossing her arms over her chest, "I never had morning sickness with my other pregnancies either."

When she crossed her arms over her chest she revealed a tiny baby bump.  She noticed them all smiling at her and staring at her stomach.  Looking down she noted the baby bump.  She smiled at this and when she looked up she saw Neal making his way toward her at a fast clip.

"I'm fine," Leanne remarks as he makes his way to her side

"Jesse said you were throwing up!"

The residents looked to one another and made themselves scarce.

"I was throwing up because I had a patient that had let his infection go so far that he had maggots in his wound."

Neal made a face at that.

"Exactly."

"Do they know," Neal remarked indicating the residents who were down the hall

"Mario made a joke about me either being pregnant or having food poisoning."

Neal took Leanne's hand into his, "And you approved the pregnant theory."

"Yes," Leanne remarked squeezing Neal's hand, "Plus this would have given it away."

She let go of his hand and crossed her arms over her chest.  A wide smile appeared on Neal's face at seeing the proof of their baby.

"I love you so much," Neal smiled

"Ditto my love, ditto."


	10. Artichokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leanne is very zen about everything and that may or not be freaking the residents out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm telling you I am finding out things about pregnancy that I never knew before. For instance you don't generally find out the sex till 20 weeks or so. Let's pretend that baby Hudson was showing his business early. I've done my research but I must put the disclaimer that I am not a doctor and I am not pregnant. Now that I've said that I'll try to be as medically accurate as possible.

Leanne was not panicking.  Everyone else around her yes, but she was not.  What she was was mildly annoyed.  No one was listening to her.  Granted they were all freaking out but she kept trying to tell them she was fine.  With a sigh she put her fingers in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle.  That stopped everyone within her vicinity.

"I am fine," Leanne remarked, "Not fine exactly but the baby is fine."

She got skeptical looks all around.

"I did not fall on my stomach.  If it will make you people feel better you can do an ultrasound."

"Already on it," Malaya commented holding up the ultrasound wand

With a roll of her eyes Leanne lifted her scrub top and the shirt she was wearing underneath.  Malaya put on the gel and they all looked to the screen.  The baby appeared to be fine.

"See fine," Leanne remarked, "Take a picture for Neal for when he invariably makes his way down here in a panic."

Neal was in x-ray with one of his patients.

"I heard you cry out in pain though," Angus spoke looking down at the ultrasound

"I've been trying to tell you all that the baby was fine but my knee however..."

She motioned toward her left knee.  Risa cut away her pant leg gently and pealed it back and they all witnessed Leanne's rapidly swelling knee.

"I fell on my knee," Leanne remarked, "I didn't hear anything pop so that's a good sign...and there's Neal."

She smiles widely at Neal as he runs up to them, "What the hell happened?"

"A patient got a little to combative and I was knocked to the side.  We already checked and the baby is fine," Leanne remarked

Malaya handed Neal the ultrasound which he studied intensely.

"I did, however, land on my knee and these fine people were about to run some tests."

The injured doctor was more than aware of those around her looking at her oddly.  She'd been getting these looks as of late quite a lot.  She'd become rather zen about everything.  That happened in her previous pregnancies.  Jesse liked to call it her Pollyanna period as nothing and no one could get her down.  Not even possibly spraining her knee was stopping the good mood.

 

* * *

 

 

"What's up with Doctor Hudson," Mario asked once Leanne had been taken home by Neal

She had a Medial Collateral Ligament sprain of her knee.  Prognosis was to put her knee up and ice it.  She had smiled her way through the tests.

"What do you mean," Jesse asked as he made his way down the hall

"What do you mean, what do we mean," Christa exclaimed, "She had to be in some serious pain but she smiled at us the whole time.  It is seriously freaky."

Jesse couldn't help but smile at that, "This is how she gets about halfway into her pregnancy.  When it first happened it freaked me out too, all of us really.  Those of us that were here before, to see her pregnant expect it.  It's fun to see the newbies such as yourselves to freak out."

"Why does she get like this," Malaya asked

A shrug from the nurse, "I imagine its a surge of hormones in some way.  No one really knows."

"How long does it last," Angus asked, "I know it wears off at some point as she's not like this all the time."

"If tradition holds, it will last till a couple months post delivery."

"She's like this _during_ the delivery?"

This was asked rather incredulously to which Jesse couldn't help but snort, "Yes, yes she is."

"That must be weird."

"You have no idea."

 

* * *

 

 

"Can I get you anything else Leanne?"

Leanne was propped up on the bed with three pillows propping her leg up and an ace bandage wrapping and ice pack around her knee.  She'd been given a mild dosage of acetaminophen.

"Come lay with me."

Neal took of his shoes and lay down on the bed next to Leanne.

"You really have to stop freaking me out," Neal spoke softly

"In my defense I'm not doing these things on purpose."

The other man shifted so he was lying on his side, propping his head up on his hand, facing Leanne.

"I know."

"At least it didn't involve me throwing up," Leanne smiled, "Or maggots."

"That is always best," Neal agreed with a nod

"I'm freaking out my residents."

A wide smile appeared on Neal's face, "I know.  Its amazing."

Leanne couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.  Neal shifted again so that his head was resting on Leanne's shoulder.

"Tell me something about the baby," Leanne remarked running her hand along Neal's arm

With a smile Neal grabbed his kindle of the nightstand without having to change position much.  Even though Leanne had been through a pregnancy twice now it was still new to Neal.  She loved seeing it all from his eyes.  Every week that they progressed she would have him tell her something that he'd read.

"The baby is the size of an artichoke now, well I also read another article that said it was the size of a banana or a cantaloupe.  They should really figure out what food the baby is at twenty weeks and stick with it."

Leanne had closed her eyes and smiled at that.

"You are more likely to start getting leg cramps at this point."

"You've already had to give me middle of the night emergency leg rubs," Leanne hums

"Very true.  The baby is covered in this stuff that helps protect his skin from drying out in the amniotic fluid."

"What is it called?"

"Vernix caseosa."

The other woman hummed, "Funny name."

Turning his head up slightly Neal saw that Leanne still had her eyes closed.  He loved that she had him do this.  He knew that she knew most of this stuff but hearing it from him always made her smile.  She did point out whenever he voiced that she knew this stuff, that it had been some time since she'd given birth and maybe things had changed.

"And one of your least favorite things," Neal remarked placing his hand on her stomach, "Your innie is now and outie."

She opened her eyes at this putting her hand over Neal's, "You can see my belly button if my shirt is tight across my abdomen.  That's just wrong."

"Of course my love."

The timer of Neal's watch sounded.

"Time to remove the ice."

Putting his kindle aside Neal got up and carefully removed the ace bandage to remove the ice pack.  Carefully he re-wrapped Leanne's knee careful not to make it too tight.  He looked up at his wife's face to see her smiling gently at him.

"What?"

"I love you."

A bright smile, "I love you too."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to let my lovely readers choose the name of the baby. It's a boy. Remember that. There are still a few chapters before the baby so give me your suggestions! Or if you want to see something happen in this story tell me that too. I'll see what I can do!


	11. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leanne makes a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two people have given me their vote for boy baby names. Come on people! I know more than two people are reading, well I think more than two people are reading, lol. Give me your vote!
> 
> Again, not a medical expert!

Leanne was sitting in a chair in the waiting room of her doctor waiting for her appointment and for Neal to show up. He had a patient right before he was going to leave. It was her 24 week appointment where they were going to check for gestational diabetes. Leanne was not looking forward to it. Neal had wanted to be with her as this was an important appointment. She was attempting to read a magazine when she felt someone sit next to her.

"Hi!"

Leanne lifted her head from the magazine and turned to the right to see a young woman of about seventeen, who appeared to be around six months pregnant sitting next to her, "Hi."

"I'm Jasmine."

"Leanne."

She shook the hand that Jasmine held out.

"People don't sit with you."

This caused Leanne to raise an eyebrow.

"I think they are intimidated or jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Of you.  Your husband is the hot guy with a British accent."

"Why would they be jealous of him?"

"He always comes to your appointments with you.  Most everyone's husbands don't come to these appointments with them."

"I see.  You aren't jealous or intimated?"

The girl shrugged, "There isn't much that intimidates me.  I'm a little jealous but not enough to not talk to you.  That's just dumb."

"May I ask how old you are Jasmine?"

"I just turned seventeen," Jasmine smiled, "Is it polite to ask for your age?"

Leanne laughed to this, "I did ask you for your age."

"True."

"I'm fifty six."

"Surprise baby?"

"Very much.  I thought it was menopause.  Was yours a surprise baby?"

"Yes, yes she was.  My boyfriend...er ex-boyfriend the douche that he is dumped me when he found out I was pregnant.  Then my parents kicked me out."

"I'm sorry to hear that.  Where are you living now?"

"I live in a tiny cockroach infested apartment, well not so much anymore as bug spray is a wonderful thing.  My grandmother died last year and she left me money instead of my parents.  I think that was the beginning of the end.  It's not even a lot of money but enough to pay for all my medical.  All this stuff without insurance is expensive!"

"Yes it is."

"Where is your cute British husband?"

"He's a doctor, we're both doctor's actually.  He had a patient that kept him from my appointment."

"That sucks."

"Very much.  He wanted to be here for this appointment."

"How far along are you?"

"24 weeks."

Jasmine was nodding, "Gestational diabetes test."

"Yes.  I haven't been looking forward to it."

"It's not so bad.  Ask for a glass with ice.  When it's really cold it goes down easier."

"Thank you for the information.  Are you waiting for your appointment?"

"Nah.  I'm waiting for the bus.  It only comes every two hours down here.  I missed it by like ten minutes.  They let me wait here in the office."

"You don't have a car?"

"No, have I mentioned that the medical bills are expensive?"

"You have.  Tell you what.  My appointment is in a few minutes.  After its done I'll give you a ride home."

Jasmine's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Really."

"Deal."

"Leanne."

Leanne looked up to see Amelia standing in the doorway.  Her face fell briefly at the thought of Neal not being with her but any look of disappointment was gone a moment later.  Leanne slowly got to feet and limped her way to the door.

"Wait!"

Everyone in the waiting room turned at the voice.  Neal ran into the waiting room out of breath.  Leanne's face lit up at seeing Neal.  She kissed him soundly when he made his way to her.  Leanne turned to look at Jasmine who gave her a thumbs up.

"Remember," Jasmine called, "Ice."

"What was that," Neal asked as he was on Leanne's injured side stabilizing her as she walked

"That was Jasmine.  She told me to request ice for my glucose test."

"Excellent suggestion," Amelia remarks going to a mini fridge, "I've found that it usually goes down quicker if its really cold."

Amelia pulled an ice tray out of the freezer and put five ice cubs in a tall glass.

"That's what she said."

Amelia poured a thick syrupy liquid into the cup and handed it to Leanne, "You have to drink it in under five minutes Leanne."

Leanne made a face at the liquid in the cup, "Cheers."

She chugged the drink coughing when she was done.  Gagging slightly she put a hand to her mouth.

"Are you going to throw up," Amelia asked, "Here.'

She thrust a bucket at Neal who took it.  Leanne held her hand up.

"I'm fine."

"That didn't look pleasant," Neal spoke with a grimace

Leanne shook her head, "Not even a little."

"Okay so we're going wait an hour," Amelia spoke, "And then test your blood.  You know how this works so I won't explain further."

"We'll be out in the waiting room," Neal spoke helping Leanne to her feet

They made their way back out to the waiting room and Leanne took her previous seat next to Jasmine with Neal sitting beside her.

"You drank it in under five minutes," Jasmine asked

"Less than a minute," Leanne smiled

"I'm impressed.  I got it just under the cut off."

"Neal this is Jasmine.  Jasmin my husband Neal."

"Nice to finally meet you," Jasmine remarks shaking his hand, "And now I don't have to keep calling you hot British guy."

"You can if you want," Leanne smiles

Neal scoffs at that, "Objectifying me are we?"

"Now that I know people are jealous of me that my hot British husband comes to all of my appointments with me yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well then objectify away."

Leanne smiles, "When my test is done I am going to give Jasmine a ride back to her apartment and then I'll be at work."

"Okay."

"If you don't mind me asking," Jasmine started, "What happened to your leg?"

"Sprained my knee," Leanne comments, "About a month ago.  Patient had a reaction to whatever he'd taken to land him in the hospital going full on Hulk on us.  I was thrown to the ground, my knee taking the brunt of the landing."

"Bummer."

The two continued to talk with Neal occasionally throwing in his two sense until it was time for them to go back into the office.  Together Leanne and Neal went back in with Amelia drawing blood.  Amelia smiled when she saw the results.

"Your blood sugar is within normal limits."

Leanne and Neal let out sighs of relief.

"Thank you Amelia."

They departed the office and Leanne gave Jasmine a thumbs up.  The teen smiled getting to her feet.  Leanne and Neal departed each other with a kiss.

"I hope I have that one day," Jasmine says as they get into Leanne's car

"I'm sure you will.  You're young still."

Jasmine gave Leanne her address and the closer they got to it the more she did not want to drop this girl off.  When they pulled up Leanne took one look at it and turned to Jasmine with a horrified look.

"No."

Jasmine held up her hands, "I'll admit its not much to look at..."

"You're going to get killed here!"

"My neighbor did get mugged the other day."

Jasmine realized that was the entirely wrong thing to say at the moment.

"I have a spare room that you can stay in."

"What?  Really?  What if I'm a serial killer!"

Leanne raised an eyebrow, "Are you a serial killer?"

"No!  This doesn't happen to me."

"What doesn't?"

"People being nice.  This is not my life."

"It is now.  We're getting your stuff."

"I don't really have stuff per se.  I have like two bags.  I can go get them real quick."

"We will send someone for your stuff," Leanne remarks not liking the look of the people around, "We're going now."

 

* * *

 

 

"You're later than I expected you do be," Neal remarks from the bench in the locker room as he watched Leanne put her jacket in her locker

"Yeah well there is a reason for that and I have to tell you what it is."

"That doesn't sound ominous," Neal smiled

"I went to drop Jasmine off at her apartment and she was living in the _worst_ neighborhood in all of Los Angles. I couldn't let her stay there and so I brought her to our house."

"You thought I'd be upset at you getting this girl out of that situation?"

"Not mad, but I didn't tell you beforehand."

Neal stood up and hugged Leanne to him, "I'll never be upset at you trying to save someone.  It's what you do after all."

"I love you," Leanne remarked lowly, "Thank you."

"I love you too."

 

 


	12. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leanne's new friend turns out to be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at summaries. Anywho I think we found a winner for the baby name. Stay tuned. Still a bit off.

Leanne found herself awake without fully knowing why. She was laying on her right side, facing a still sleeping Neal. Lifting her head she sniffed the air. Bacon. Bacon? She smelled bacon.

"Neal."

Neal moaned and swatted at the hand Leanne was using to push him awake, "Five more minutes."

"I smell bacon."

Opening one eye Neal peered at his wife, "You can't smell bacon. We are both here in bed. No bacon."

He closed his eye but Leanne saw his nostrils flare as he sniffed the air. His eyes popped open a moment later. Quickly, or as quickly as they could get a six months pregnant Leanne to move they made their way out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. Jasmine was just setting a plate of eggs on the island. There was already bacon, hash browns and toast. She smiled when she saw them.

"You are a godsend," Leanne remarks with a large smile, "And my favorite person in this house."

"Hey," comes from Neal

"She feeds me better than you do."

Neal had to concede that. In the month that Jasmine had been living with them they'd come to enjoy quite a few gourmet meals. Leanne's doctor was very much impressed with Leanne putting on weight. Neal had to hit the gym a little more now. They all sat down and were eating in relative silence.

"Can I ask a question," Jasmine speaks after a few moments

"Of course," Neal remarked

"The room I'm in seems to be that of a teenage girl. Your baby isn't born yet."

Jasmine doesn't miss how Neal glanced to Leanne in concern.

"You don't have to answer the question."

Leanne lay her fork down, "No it's okay. I'm just surprised it took you so long to ask the question."

"I didn't want to be intrusive."

"It's okay. I had a daughter...and a son. They were sixteen and fourteen respectively. They, along with their father died from a car accident."

A horrified look crossed over Jasmine's face, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

A gentle smile crosses Leanne's face, "It's okay Jasmine. I have moved on from the 'crying at the the thought of them or talking about them' phase of recovery. They are always going to be a part of me but I have to live my life."

Jasmine smiles back.

"What do you two ladies have planned for today?"

"Some shopping," Leanne smiles, "Then a little driving. Someone wants to take her test before she is too huge to sit behind the wheel."

Jasmine was rather petite and hadn't put on too much weight. She still looked like she was six months pregnant though she was pushing seven. Leanne kind of hated her for that.

"Plus I have to find some nice looking maternity clothes as I start at the gift shop on Monday. I'm still surprised that they are taking a seven months pregnant sixteen year old girl. They even said I'd still have the job after I gave birth."

"I think that's because they are afraid of Leanne's wrath," Neal jokes with a smile

Leanne scoffs at that.

"I don't get that," Jasmine remarks with a frown, "I've heard what a hard-ass Leanne is and I've yet to see that. Yeah you're authoritative but you're the boss."

Neal laughs, "You've only seen pregnant Leanne. Not pregnant Leanne isn't with the gooey softness that she is now."

That got the roll of the eyes it deserved from Leanne.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"We don't either really," Neal started, "But apparently somewhere before the fifth month of pregnancy Leanne goes from hard-ass Leanne to rainbows and butterflies Leanne. It freaks people out. Its amazing!"

"It is kind of fun seeing people's reactions that haven't seen this particular me," Leanne agrees

"I could imagine."

* * *

 

"I need to talk to your parents."

Leanne spoke this apropos of nothing causing Jasmine to slam on the breaks in the deserted parking lot.  Leanne braced a hand against the dash in the passenger seat of her car and turned to the teen with a raised eyebrow.  Jasmine put the car into park.

"I am so sorry.  You just surprised me.  Why do you need to talk to my parents?"

"You said you wanted to go to college after the baby was born.  We are going to need your birth certificate and well any records that your parents have really.  Including your full medical records."

Jasmine smiled as she always did when Leanne talked about her in the long term.  The two had had many a long talk about what was going to happen in the future.  Leanne felt a kindred spirit in the girl.  Jasmine had seen in Leanne the type of mother she'd always wanted.

"Plus your high school diploma is a must."

Jasmine had graduated high school at fifteen.

"I don't see that conversation going over well Leanne."

"I know, which is why you aren't coming with me.  I may be rainbows and unicorns but the hard-ass is still there too."

Jasmine laughed at this, "Of this I have no doubt Leanne."

 

* * *

 

Leanne stood outside of what was an imposing looking house.

"Why would they be mad you got the inheritance," Leanne muttered under her breath seeing the house that screamed of wealth

With a shake of her head she made her way up the walk and rang the doorbell.  After a moment a woman in a maids uniform answered the door.

"May I help you?"

"Yes," Leanne remarks, "I'm here to see Mrs. Horton."

"May I inquire what its about?"

"Her daughter," Leanne smiles

She saw the other woman's eyes widen slightly, "Of course.  Do come in."

Leanne entered the home and was led to what she could only refer to as a sitting room.  Lots of rather uncomfortable looking chairs.  After a few minutes she heard heals and looked up to see a well dressed women entering.

"Maria said you wanted to talk to me about my daughter.  This will be a short conversation.  I have no daughter."

"I thought Jasmine was exaggerating at how cold and unfeeling you were," Leanne remarks, "I shouldn't underestimate that girl."

The other woman's eyes narrowed.

"Jasmine lives with my husband and I.  I got her out of the hell hole that she'd been living in.  I came here for her records.  That's it.  Then I'll be out of your ridiculously amazing hair."

"Records?"

"High school diploma, birth certificate...medical records.  Those type of records."

"I'll have Maria get them for you."

Even Leanne was surprised at how easy this was turning out to be.

"Anything else?"

"No that's it I believe," Leanne remarked

"Good," Mrs. Horton remarks, "Wait here and Maria will bring you the records."

"Of course."

The other woman left with a flounce of her hair leaving Leanne alone.  She couldn't believe someone could be so cold about their own flesh and blood.  Leanne moved to perch herself on one of the uncomfortable chairs.  After about fifteen minutes the maid appeared with another man.  The man was pulling two rolling suitcases while Maria was holding a large box.

"Mrs. Horton told me to get the records for you," Maria started, "I packed some of Jasmine's things for her.  The things I know she liked."

"Thank you.  Can you help me with this stuff?"

They helped put it in the car.

"Tell Jasmine that Maria and Daniel said hello and that we're glad she got out of this place."

"I will."

She watched the two go back into the house.  With a shake of her head she got back into her car.  Turning it on she dialed Neal.  She knew he'd be on a break about now, barring no accidents.

_"Hi."_

"Hi," Leanne starts, "I'm so glad that Jasmine doesn't live here anymore."

_"That bad?"_

"When I told her I was here about her daughter she informed me that she had no daughter."

_"Seriously?"_

"Yes, she gave up all of Jasmine's records without a fight too.  To some random stranger."

" _Wow.  I'm glad she is out of that situation now too.  I can't imagine having a mother that would forget you so easily."_

"Me either.  I'm leaving now and heading home.  That girl is getting a big hug."

_"Give her one for me."_

"I will.  I love you."

_"Love you too._ "

 


	13. Hiccups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby talk and emancipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby is getting closer. Both babies. I need girl names now for Jasmine. I have the boy name.

Neal had taken Jasmine out to lunch as he’d wanted to get to know the girl too. He knows that she and Leanne have a special bond but maybe he wanted his own. They were laughing and joking when a woman came by the table.

 

“You should be ashamed.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Neal asked

 

“Condoning your daughter’s pregnancy.”

 

Neal sat straighter while Jasmine ducked her head.

 

“Listen lady,” Neal started, “I don’t know who you are or what makes you think you have the right to comment or judge. Did I wish she waited until she was eighteen to have sex? Yeah. Am I ashamed that she found herself pregnant at sixteen? No. I am ashamed of the asshole teenager that got her pregnant and then bolted when she told him. Why he’s no better than you in my book.”

 

The woman looked offended by that.

 

“You are judging a situation you do not know the first thing about. A child is a wondrous gift to bring into the world! I would thank you to leave my sight lady.”

 

She walked away in a huff with those closest applauding her leaving. Neal turned to see Jasmine looking at him with wide eyes.

 

“I know I’m not your dad but that woman offended even me.”

 

“My dad never would have defended me,” Jasmine spoke softly, “You and Leanne are the only people that have _ever_ defended me.”

 

“That’s just sad,” Neal remarked, “You are an amazing young woman. I kind of wish the hard-ass Leanne had met your mother. It would have been epic.”

 

This got the laugh out of Jasmine that Neal had been hoping for.”

 

“Thank you for the defense Neal.”

 

Neal grinned, “Always kid.”

 

~

 

Leanne was leaning her upper body across the chest of a young man as doctor Guthrie and Angus worked to straighten a young man’s mangled leg.

 

“This is going to hurt,” Leanne remarked

 

The young man had wide eyes, “Let’s do it.”

 

Everyone grimaced when the bone was set and the young man let out a scream. He couldn’t help the tears coming out of his eyes.

 

“This may…not be the time to ask,” the young man gasped, “But was your baby kicking me?”

 

Leanne laughed as that hadn’t been what she’d been expecting him to say, “No, he has the hiccups,” she answered placing a hand over her stomach, “It happens a few times a day.”

 

“And you can feel it that much?”

 

“You felt it didn’t you?”

 

He grinned, “I did.”

 

Leanne looked up to see Cole coming toward them, “This is doctor Guthrie. He is going to take you upstairs to get your leg looked at more.”

  
“Thanks doc.”

 

Once he was gone Jesse stepped up to Leanne as she stripped off her gloves.

 

“What?”

 

“You’ve never let me feel the baby’s hiccups.”

 

“Well when you break your leg and I have to hold you down while your leg is set maybe you can.”

 

Jesse snorted at this and walked away to go and file the chart. Leanne made her way to her office and sat down at her chair with a sigh of relief. Waking up her computer she did a quick search of baby names. There were a lot of baby name sites. She clicked on the first one.

 

“Top baby names of 2015,” Leanne remarked out loud

 

She found that she’d been speaking to the baby a lot.

 

“What do you think of Oliver?”

 

She got a swift kick to the ribs at that.

 

“No Oliver then.”

 

Her phone jingled with a text message and she pulled it out of her pocket. It was a text from Neal.

 

_Jasmine wants to get emancipated from her parents. I told her we’d help._

Leanne fired of a quick reply, _Of course._

Her phone rang a moment later.

 

“Hey.”

 

_“Hey. What are you doing?”_

“Looking at baby names. Our son has already vetoed one.”

 

“ _What name was that?”_

“Oliver.”

 

“ _I’d have vetoed that as well.”_

“Jasmine said she wants to get emancipated from her parents.”

 

_“Yeah, she may not be living with them but if she truly needed something or was in trouble she’d have to go to them. That doesn’t seem fare to me.”_

“Yeah it wouldn’t be. I could give Erin a call.”

 

Leanne’s sister was a family law lawyer and would know how what to do.

 

“ _Sounds like a plan. Did you get any sleep last night?”_

“I didn’t know you noticed that I was awake.”

 

“ _You were pretty restless. I woke up and one point and you were gone. I figured you were peeing for the eight hundredth time. I fell back asleep before you got back though.”_

Leanne smiled, “At one point I got up and went to sit in the babies room. That rocking chair your parents got us is really nice.”

 

_“You fell asleep in the chair didn’t you?”_

“Maybe.”

 

She heard Neal laugh softly at this, “ _Are we still going to take the Lamaze class?”_

They had been talking about it. Leanne had never taken one with her other pregnancies not feeling she needed it being a doctor and all. Neal wanted to do everything he could to prepare, up to taking the class. He had convinced Leanne to go.

 

_“_ Yes, they start on Saturday. I think Jasmine should come but she wouldn’t have a partner.”

 

“ _I can find her one.”_

“Where are you going to find a partner for a sixteen year old girl’s Lamaze class?”

 

_“Leave that to me.”_

Leanne’s pager went off and she looked at it as if had personally offended her.

 

“I have to go Neal. I love you and I’ll talk to you later.”

 

_“I love you too.”_


	14. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamaze class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but today was my first day back to work after having two weeks off (military for the win) and I'm tired.
> 
> More of Leanne and Neal being cute with one another. I have the boys name. You don't get to know until everyone else in the story does. Keep the girls names coming! I seem to be collecting more original characters. There shouldn't be to much more as after all this story is about Leanne and Neal!

“So…”

Leanne left the sentence dangling as she looked at Jasmine over the rim of her glasses.

“So?”

“What does it feel like to be emancipated?”

Jasmine grins and then shrugs, “No different from yesterday really. It’s good to know I’m rid of my parents but in all honesty it kind of feels like you and Neal are my parents now.”

Leanne smiled softly at that, “We feel the same if it makes any difference. Just know that you are under no obligation to us. If you want to go you can go. We’d like to keep in touch but we’re not going to make you do anything.”

“I know.”

“That’s not to say we are kicking you out or anything either,” Leanne clarified, “Cause we’re not. You have options is what I’m saying.”

The girl grinned, “I know that too. Not to change the subject but who did Neal get to be my partner for the Lamaze class?”

“I’m not sure. He wouldn’t tell me.”

The two were sitting on a bench outside of the center where the class was going to be held. Leanne could still drive at just over seven months pregnant while Jasmine could not at just over eight. She was cutting it pretty close with her delivery date as Lamaze was done generally two months before, but she figured some was better than none.

“Leanne.”

Leanne looked up to see Neal walking toward her with a young man who appeared to be in his mid teens walking beside him. She maneuvered herself to her feet pulling Jasmine up beside her. 

“This is Hank, his mom is pregnant. His dad in Afghanistan and he wants to learn this stuff to help his mom when she is going through her labor. She refuses to go to Lamaze without her husband by her side,” Neal explained to Jasmine

“That is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard,” Leanne spoke watching the young man duck his head in embarrassment

Jasmine held out her hand to Hank, “I’m Jasmine. I really appreciate this.”

Hank grinned shaking Jasmine’s hand, “Not a problem. Where’s the dad, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“It’s not a problem,” Jasmine assured, “He bailed when I told him I was pregnant.”

Hank made a face at that, “Lamesauce.”

“That’s what I said.”

The teens walked ahead of Leanne and Neal.

“I remember when he was born,” Leanne remarked softly, “He’s growing up to be a fine young man

“Yeah Risa is very proud of him.”

Risa Park was one of the senior nurses in the ER.

“I thought her husband had come back.”

“He was redeployed.”

“As Hank said lamesauce.”

Neal laughed as they made there way into the center.

~

“That was fun,” Hank remarked with a grin as he walked beside Jasmine after the class was over, “It was nice of that couple to praise us for being responsible teenagers.”

Jasmine laughed, “That it was.”

She turned to see Leanne walking beside her and she was sporting a huge grin. Neal glowered at her.

“What? I still get a kick out of women fawning over my hot British husband.”

Neal rolled his eyes. There had been a few single women there who were pregnant that had brought a friend along as partner.

“Normal people would be jealous,” Hank remarked with a shrug, “Why aren’t you jealous?”

Leanne shrugged, “Neal is stuck with me. He knows that and I know that.”

“I am not stuck with you,” Neal remarked taking her hand, “I love you.”

“Tune them out Hank,” Jasmine smiles, “They are still in that mushy early stage of marriage.”

Leanne scoffs at that.

“They have actually been like this a long time,” Hank remarks to Jasmine, “They just thought they were being stealthy.”

He gets dual affronted looks at that causing the teens to laugh.

“How long have you known them?”

“I’ve known Leanne all my life,” Hank responds, “She actually delivered me in the cafeteria of the hospital!”

“Yes, because Risa is stubborn and insisted on working up to her due date,” Leanne responds, “And Hank here didn’t want to wait till we had Risa in a nice sterile environment with drugs.”

Hank shrugs, “She can have that this time. I’ve known Neal almost as long.”

“Hank is a good kid most of the time,” Neal smiles

“Hey.”

Neal smiles turning to Leanne, “You have to go back to the hospital?”

“Just for a few hours,” Leanne answers

“Can I go with you,” Hank asks Leanne, “I have homework and when mom gets off we’re going for dinner.”

“Of course.”

“You need a ride to the house,” Neal asks of Jasmine who nodded

Neal shooed the teens away so he could have a moment with Leanne.

“Thank you for coming to this class with me. I know you didn’t think you needed it.”

Leanne wraps Neal in a loose hug, “I like seeing you excited more than any thoughts of not needing this class.”

Neal tilts her head up with a finger kissing her soundly, “That’s why I love you. Ready to play musical chairs with the respective teenagers?”

A laugh, “Of course. I love you too.”

“I know. Hey Jasmine let’s go get some pie!”

The girl lights up and follows along after Neal. Hank turns to Leanne.

“Can we get pie?”

Leanne laughs again, “Of course we can. There’s that place on the way to the hospital.”

Hank’s eyes light up, “The one with the cake batter ice cream.”

“I like the way you think kid.”


	15. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone goes into labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Enjoy.

Leanne was huge. Not as huge as her last two pregnancies. Not huge enough that she couldn’t still drive. But huge enough that people were commenting on how huge she was. Pre-pregnant Leanne would have told said people off, pregnant Leanne just smiled and said thank you. That latter seemed to throw people off and she had to get her kicks in somehow. 

She was currently buying last minute items for the nursery, and things that Jasmine didn’t think that she’d need. Like adult diapers for after the birth. She and Leanne were certainly not the same size, the petite thing that the girl was. The nice young man that had bagged her items was walking to her car with her to put her things away.

As she got to her car she felt a stab of pain in her lower abdomen causing her grunt in surprise with a hand to her stomach.

“Are you okay ma’am,” the young man asked

Leanne nodded with a smile, “Yes. Thank you for asking.”

He frowned at her but started putting her things in her car when she unlocked it. Leanne gave the young man a tip and then pulled herself into her car. Resting her head on the steering wheel she took deep breaths. She’d been having pain in her lower back all morning. She’d been ignoring it hoping that it would go away. Not the very best method of coping but there it was.

She was in labor. Not full labor but labor just the same. With a deep breath she started the car and dialed Neal. His phone went to voicemail. He must be with a trauma. Hanging up she dialed the hospital.

“Angels Memorial how may I help you.”

“Risa,” Leanne started, “I’m trying to get a hold of Neal. I think he’s in a trauma.”

“We just got an apartment fire.”

“I see. Can you take the phone up to him and press it against his ear for me?”

“Sure.”

For her part Risa knew this had to mean something and went in search of Neal as quickly as possible. She spotted him and went up to him.

“Leanne’s on the phone. She asked me to bring the phone to you and press it up against your ear.”

Neal nodded as she did just that, “Leanne?”

“So I might be in labor.”

Neal blinked, “You might be?”

“Okay so I’ve been in labor all morning. I was hoping it was Braxton hicks contractions but I’m not that lucky.”

“Where are you?”

“Parking lot of the grocery store.”

“Do you need an ambulance?”

Those around him looked up at him at this. He motioned for Rollie to come over and he stepped away from the patient taking the phone.

“No I should be able to make it to Cedars just fine. Can you get away to meet me?”

“Nothing will keep me away. Call Amelia and then call me back when you’re on your way.”

“I will.”

Leanne ended the call with Neal, called her doctor who told her to get to Cedars pronto and then started her car. She dialed Neal’s number again.

“Why is this happening now?”

This was the first question that Neal asked of her.

“Women over the age of 35 are more likely to have a baby born premature.”

She heard Neal sigh at that, “I know but knowing that and it actually happening are different things.”

“I know. I don’t even have my bag.”

“I texted Hank and asked him to go to the house to pick up both Jasmine and your bag. I can’t believe you’re having our baby before Jasmine.”

Leanne chuckled at that but it turned into a groan as another contraction hit.

“Leanne! Can you make it to the hospital?”

“I just arrived at Cedars. Not the greatest parking job I ever did but it’s between the lines at least.”

“Forget your need for parking perfectly straight Leanne.”

Leanne chuckled, “Just because I’m having contractions doesn’t mean I have to be a barbarian with my parking job. Cutting off the car now. Hold on.”

She turned off the car and picked up her phone.

“Back. I’m going to go and get myself checked in. I’ll see you when you get here.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

~

Neal arrived at Cedars at record time and ran into the hospital and up to maternity.

“I’m looking for my wife,” Neal started getting to the nurses station, “Leanne Hudson.”

“Room 205.”

“Thank you.”

Neal ran down the hall and skidded into the room. Leanne smiled at him from her reclined position on the bed. She’d already been changed into a hospital gown and was munching on ice chips. He went to the head of the bed and kissed Leanne.

“Jesse is going to come by when his shift is over.”

“Good.”

“How are you?”

“Contractions are about ten minutes apart. Amelia said our baby is perfectly healthy and he won’t need to stay in the NICU for more than a couple of days when he’s born.”

“Good. I’m glad.”

She smiled widely at him again.

“I didn’t think it was actually possible?”

“What?”

“For you to still have this serene attitude during labor.”

She laughed at that, “Henry didn’t expect it either but that’s what he got both times.”

Neal smiled at that. It might be weird to other husbands but Neal liked it when Leanne talked about Henry. For a long time she wouldn’t even bring him up (or let anyone else). To know she could talk about him now showed she was healing. He wanted her to remember the good times that she had with Henry and her children. Not just the fact that she lost them. 

He noted Leanne’s face flush and she grabbed for his hand as a contraction hit. Wow she had a strong grip.

~

Jesse was sitting in the maternity waiting room next to Jasmine and Hank when he saw Neal come around the corner with a blue bundle in his arm. Neal approached them and Jesse stood and he and Hank helped Jasmine to her feet.

“Guys I’d like for you to meet my son Elijah.”

He pulled back the blanket to reveal a tiny wrinkly baby.

“He’s beautiful Neal,” Jasmine gushed, “So tiny. He’s okay though?”

“He is,” Neal assured, “He’ll have to stay a couple days for observation but we should be able to take him home after that.”

“And Leanne,” Jesse asked

Neal grinned widely, “Very much asleep. She saw Elijah though before she succumbed to her exhaustion.”

“Yeah well sixteen hours of labor will do that to you,” Jesse agreed, “He’s beautiful Neal. Congratulations.”

~

Leanne opened her eyes blinking rapidly and looked to her left and saw her men sitting beside her. Neal smiled when he saw she was awake passing over their tiny bundle.

“He’s beautiful,” Neal speaks

“Of course he is. No doubt we’d make beautiful children.”

“Thanks for giving me a son Leanne.”

She looked up at Neal to see tears shining in his eyes, “Same to you.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to margsmargrete for the name!


	16. Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another birth and some reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my friends. This has been fun, this has been great. The longest chapter story I have written (and completed) in a very long time. I might post more in this universe in the future like with Daddy but for now this story is done. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the baby names. I went with a different one in honor of the actress for another show I watch that won at the People's Choice Awards. Weren't MGH and RJ so very good looking last night?

“He’s awake,” Leanne mumbled with her face pressed into her pillow

“What,” Neal asked a moment before Elijah started crying from his bassinet at the foot of the bed

He didn’t question Leanne’s sixth sense when it came to their son.

“Your turn,” Neal spoke flopping his head back down on the pillow

“Uh uh,” Leanne mumbled, “I just pushed eight pounds of son out a hole that is not made for such maneuvers. You’ve been there, you know how big it is.”

With a raised eyebrow Neal got to his feet and made his way to his son. When he first started working with Leanne he’d quickly learned she didn’t have much of a filter on a normal day. Sleep deprived Leanne was worse. Sleep deprived, grumpy from just given birth two days ago Leanne was un-filtered after dark. If her ‘you’ve been in my vagina, you know how big it is’ comment was any indication.

Lifting his tiny little boy out of the bassinet he brought him close to his chest. He did a check to see if the boy needed a diaper change but he was dry. Still he continued to cry even after being picked up. Reluctantly Neal looked to Leanne who was laying on her right side completely passed out. She certainly fell asleep quickly these days.

Neal made his way to her side of the bed, “Leanne.”

She opened an eye and peered at him.

“I’m afraid he wants one thing and I don’t have the right equipment for it.”

Closing her eyes Leanne pushed herself up into a sitting position. Neal sat beside her as she adjusted her shirt and bra taking their boy from Neal.

“I’m impressed that you can do this all without opening your eyes,” Neal spoke softly watching as his son drank hungrily

Leanne grunted in reply. When the little boy had had enough Neal took him back and carefully placed him in the bassinet. Leanne was just fixing her clothing when a timid knock sounded at the door. Neal got to his feet and went and opened the door. Jasmine was standing at the door clutching at her stomach.

“So my water broke.”

Neal grinned, “Okay. We’ll get dressed and meet you at the top of the stairs. Do not attempt to go down the stairs by yourself.”

Jasmine saluted him with a grin, “Yes sir.”

He closed the door with a grin turning to see Leanne getting to her feet with a grimace.

“Before you say it yes I know I just gave birth but that girl is not going to give birth without me there. I promised her.”

Neal held his hands up with a smile, “I was just going to ask you if you wanted a pair of my basketball pants?”

Leanne frowned, “Sorry. Yes please.”

“I forgive you love,” Neal spoke going over to Leanne and kissing her softly, “Let’s get us dressed and see if we can get this one in the car without waking him.”

~

Neal was sitting in the waiting room with his sleeping son in a sling against his chest at two in the morning waiting on any news. They’d been here since midnight. Looking up he saw Leanne walking toward him. Even now he could see she still had some discomfort when she walked. She tried not to show it but he knew when she was in pain. He held up an ice pack as she got closer to him and she smiled tiredly at him.

“So,” Neal asked softly

Leanne kissed Elijah’s hat covered head, as she got closer to Neal.

“Seven pounds, twenty one inches. Jasmine named her little girl Sasha.”

“Pretty name. Jasmine doing okay?”

A tired nod as Leanne sat down but now before putting the ice pack under her, “She’s doing great. Completely passed out but doing great.”

Leanne lent her head against him closing her eyes.

“Did you ever imagine we would be here?”

“Here at the hospital at two in the morning. I imagined it sooner or later.”

Neal laughed, “Not that. A beautiful baby boy, a young girl who feels like a daughter with every passing day…”

Leanne opened her eyes, “Happily married to the new love of my life.”

Neal beamed at that.

“No,” Leanne answered after a moment, “But I’m certainly glad I am here. I wouldn’t change a thing. Well maybe I’d change it so Jasmine gave birth during the day but I wouldn’t change anything else.”

“Me either,” Neal smiled, “I love you so much Leanne.”

Leanne smiled widely at her husband, “I love you too.”


End file.
